With the high developments in various technological fields, computerized products, such as personal digital assistant (PDA), MP3, digital camera, portable computer, and many other computer-related products, are now widely used in people's daily life and industrial production. These computerized products all use memory cards to store and read data.
The following are some currently available memory cards:    (1) COMPACT memory card (Compact Flash, CF);    (2) PCMCIA memory card (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association, PC);    (3) SSFDC memory card (Smart Media, SM); and    (4) SONY memory card (Memory Stick, MS).
The above-mentioned memory cards may be generally divided into two types according to the manner in which the memory card contacts with a head in a memory card slot. The CF and PC memory cards are of pin-contact memory cards, while the SM and MS memory cards are of surface-contact memory cards. The pin-contact memory card has a contact section at where a 50-hole or a 68-hole female connector is provided. The pin-contact memory card is designed to plug in a machine at a memory card slot thereof. A head in the memory card slot for reading data is provided at a portion contacting with the plugged memory card with a 50-pin or 68-pin male connector, which engages with the 50-hole or 68-hole female connector and thereby enables reading and/or storing of data from or on the memory card. On the other hand, the surface-contact memory card has a contact section provided at a front end of one side thereof. The contact section includes a plurality of spaced contact areas. The surface-contact memory card is designed to plug in a machine at a memory card slot thereof. A head in the memory card slot for reading data is provided at a portion contacting with the plugged memory card with a plurality of elastic contact plates corresponding to the contact areas on the memory card. When the contact areas of the memory card are engaged with the elastic contact plates of the memory card slot, into which the memory card is plugged, data on the memory card could be read and/or stored.
When the memory card slot has been used for a long time, the contact pins provided in the head of the pin-contact memory card slot tend to rust, become dirty, or have foreign matters attached thereto to result in poor reading and/or storing of data. Since such contact pins are usually invisibly located at an inner side of the machine using the memory card, and are very closely arranged side by side, it is difficult to effectively clean circumferential surfaces of the contact pins in a simple and convenient manner. Therefore, it is common for many users to constantly encounter the problem of poor reading and/or storing of data resulted from the dirty contact pins in the memory card slot.